halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyrin 'Forus
|born= 13th Cycle of the 16th Age of Doubt |died= 371st Cycle of the 29th Age of Conflict |gender= Male |height= 259cm (8.5 feet) |weight= 232 kilograms (511lb) |skin= Coal |eyes= Red |allegiance= * (former) *Grey Rebellion |branch= |garrison= |unit= *2nd Fleet of Undying Justice |rank= * *Tactics Master |title= *Rebel Leader *The Grey Heretic |battles= *Liberation of Balaho *Siege of Te *Massacre of Pegasi Delta *Grey Rebellion Apex |era= *16th Age of Doubt *29th Age of Conflict }} Kyrin 'Forus (formerly Forusee) was the leader of the Grey Rebellion and instigator of the Y'deio Uprising. On , he served as a Tactics Master training young in the art of war. Later, when he joined the , he served devoutly until he was promoted to the rank of and given command of the 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice, a fringe-space peacekeeping fleet which later became known as the Grey Fleet. During the Grey Rebellion, he orchestrated all major conflicts and became notorious for both the Liberation of Balaho and the Siege of Te, in which the Grey Fleet, under 'Forus' command emerged victorious in both battles, demonstrating his strategical power, as the Rebellion suffered no casualties in the Liberation of Balaho, and was outnumbered nearly 2-1 during the Siege of Te. The third major conflict was the Massacre of Pegasi Delta which resulted in a total Covenant victory, the first decisive positive conclusion to a battle during the Grey Rebellion for the Covenant Empire. Apprehended by Laras 'Jar Dunkaree during the Grey Rebellion Apex, Kyrin was tortured then summarily executed in the presence of the and the , in the Holy City of . While ultimately unsuccessful in his campaign to share the truth of the to the rest of the Covenant, his Rebellion became a bloody mark in the history of its' many civil wars. Biography Early Life Kyrin was the second to be born into the well-known Forus family, rulers of the influential state of Forus on Sanghelios, during the less than prosperous 16th Age of Doubt. As a youngling, Kyrin was trained by his uncle, Kala 'Forusee, the Sangheili responsible for realising the potential of Kyrins' gifted strategical mind--because of Kalas' realisation, Kyrin didn't join the Covenant Military until a later age. After his training as a youngling was complete, Kyrin, with the help of Kala and the elders of his family, was taken under the wing of Amtu 'Leridee, the Grand Tactics Master of Sanghelios at the time and a wise and patient Sangheili warrior. While the training for becoming a Tactics Master is somewhat extreme, as the trainee becomes isolated from all others besides their mentor, Kyrin proved he could still mentally, and physically hold his own. During his training, Kyrin was nearly killed when he was attacked by a Pakra, a reptilian creature native to Sanghelios. Due to the near fatal injuries Kyrin sustained, his training as a Tactics Master was postponed, but he never returned to Forus Keep for protection and recovery. After he returned to full strength once again under the care of 'Leridee, he finished his training and joined the ranks of the Tactics Masters. Life as a Tactics Master While Kyrins' time as a Tactics Master was relatively short compared to many others the information and ways of battle he taught young Sangheili were near revolutionary and invaluable. Kyrins' ability to observe a hostile situation and quickly come to an effective conclusion shone through when he sparred against superior bladesmen, such as the juggernaut Laras 'Dunkaree, as he won most of their matches. However, Kyrins' desire for control overcame his duty as a Tactics Master of Sanghelios, which ultimately drove him to join the ranks of the Covenant Military, on the road to the Great Journey. Service with the Covenant When Kyrin joined the Covenant Military, he, like all Sangheili adopted the "-ee" suffix to the end of his name, changing it from Kyrin 'Forus to Kyrin 'Forusee. For many cycles throughout the 16th Age of Doubt, Kyrin was engaged in multiple relatively insignificant skirmishes with small and divided rebellious and heretical groups which wished to secede from the Covenant. While these small rebellions were virtually always crushed and their leaders executed, their prominence gave way to Kyrins' apparent skill in battle, which was a turning point for his military career. Over the many cycles of his duty to the Covenant he ascended through the ranks quickly, attaining the rank of before he was eventually accepted into the ranks of the , due to the sudden interest in the young warrior by the Minister of . Kyrins' strategical prowess became exceedingly apparent during his time as a Zealot, as he was in command of a number of soldiers, armour, air support and materiel utilized by whatever force he was in command of at the time. His effective use of smaller task forces against rebellious groups quickly saw him ascend to the rank of , but while the demand for large armies wasn't high during Kyrins' military career, his command over the forces of a singular covenant ship proved invaluable in silencing heretical leaders. Most notably, Cix'Krag, a pirate princess responsible for the destruction of numerous and refueling stations across Covenant-controlled space. The events which led to Kyrins' silencing of Krag ultimately gave way to his promotion to the prestigious rank of Fleet Master. Promotion to Fleet Master Cix'Krag, a Kig-Yar pirate princess responsible for the destruction of multiple Covenant refueling stations was eventually tracked to the planet of Drakas, near the outer edges of Covenant controlled space by Kyrin 'Forus, then Shipmaster of the Clarity of Patience. When the Clarity entered the system, Krags' three escort were quick to move to engage the ship, but were unprepared for a second immediate jump which took the Clarity behind the three Raiders. Before the inferior Kig-Yar vessels could turn to engage the ship, it gutted the engines of the Raiders and then destroyed them in quick succession. With nothing but a small amount of Kig-Yar and to protect Krag, the Clarity was set down in atmosphere of Drakas, and with a Sangheili lance as backup, Kyrin set out to kill the rebellious Kig-Yar pirate. When Kyrin discovered the location of Krag, he and his lance made haste and by the planets' nightfall they had arrived at the impromptu holdout Krag had created for herself. The small compound housed a small battalion of Unggoy and Kig-Yar soldiers, multiple , , and even a . Infiltration of the compound was quite easy, due to the only lookouts being Kig-Yar snipers who didn't have the sensory equipment to pick up cloaked hostiles. Kyrin, the only Sangheili being of a high enough rank to wield an tasked himself with the assassination of Cix'Krag, while his subordinates would, on his mark, set off plasma grenades at key points in the compound. Cixs' assassination was a surprisingly moderately difficult accomplishment, as the pirate princess had housed herself inside one of the three she had touched down on the planet in. To get to Cix, he had to open the shuttle bay doors, which would undoubtedly alert any number of the heretical Unggoy and Kig-Yar. However, the advantage Kyrins' invisibility gave him was invaluable due to the rather simplistic plan he had devised. Knocking on the shuttle bay doors three times, loud enough to alert a nearby Unggoy to come and investigate the noise, but when the Unggoy arrived at the bay doors, Kyrin knocked three times once again. The Unggoy, unable to see Kyrin in the dead of night assumed that Cix needed assistance, and so he opened the shuttle bay doors. Alerted to the sound of bay doors opening, but seeing a simple Unggoy was operating the door panel, the patrolling Kig-Yar dismissed the event; but when the doors opened, Kyrin stepped inside, activated his energy sword and decapitated the sleeping heretic. Giving the mark to his Sangheili lance, the destruction of the compound began, and in a short time, the compound was destroyed and the small rebellion squashed. On his return to High Charity, Kyrin notified his Fleet Master of the destruction of Cix'Krag and her forces, while suffering no casualties in the process. Impressed by Kyrins' effective disposal of the heretics, the Fleet Master notified the Minister of Fervent Intercession, who in turn notified the . When they learned of Kyrins' excellent display of skill and battle prowess, they gave him their blessing and he became a Fleet Master. Fringe-space peacekeeping After his ascendance to the rank of Fleet Master, Kyrin was given command of the 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice, a fringe-space peacekeeping fleet that was one of many. The reason for his posting in those areas was because that was where the majority of heretical groups resided, as there was less active enforcement of Covenant laws. Kyrins' time on the outer edges of Covenant controlled space was, to his frustration, largely uneventful, with only a few small groups of bandits which were dealt with in short time, and it was only until a routine patrol in the Zolea system where Kyrins' fate changed dramatically. The Grey Rebellion Main Article: The Grey Rebellion Creation During the final cycles of the 16th Age of Doubt, a by the name of Victorious Prophecy, under the command of Shipmaster Zakl 'Nenilee, which was a part of the 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice discovered multiple artifacts beneath the surface of Zolea-3. When Kyrin was told of the discovery, he viewed the Forerunner artifacts as not a means of helping him along the path of the Great Journey, but simply as a way to further his rank in the Covenant Military. Before jumping to the Zolea system, he sent a message to High Charity in the hopes of notifying the Noble Hierarchs of what he considered to be his own discovery. When a message was sent back to Kyrin giving him the go ahead to explore Zolea-3 while a fleet with the High Prophet of Accusation was travelling to the system in the hopes of documenting what the Forerunner artifacts actually were, he wasted no time in preparing a Zealot strike force in preparation for what defences the Forerunner artifacts and structures held. Sending out three teams of zealots to uncover the Forerunner artifacts, Kyrin took command of the zealot team in search of the largest artifact, which Zakl was a part of, however, in Kyrins' haste he didn't examine the hostility of the situation. Multiple automated Forerunner defence systems had been activated when he and his zealots entered the main part of the Forerunner underground installation, and before he and his team could get to cover his shields had been brought down and he suffered a strenuous wound to the upper-left section of his chest, incapacitating him for a short while. Pinned down by the superior Forerunner weaponry and momentarily without their commander, the zealots were fighting a losing battle. The shielding of the defence systems were simply too powerful to be taken down by and , however Kyrin was carrying a , capable of taking down the Forerunner shielding, passing it to one of his zealots he stayed in cover. With the fuel rod gun in active use, the shielding of the Forerunner defence systems were taken down with relative quickness, due to them being static automatons. With the shielding gone, it was easy for the experienced zealots to take down the defence systems. With the immediate threat eliminated, Kyrin and his zealot team pushed forward through the Forerunner facility, with Rikun 'Vhokuree leading the way with the fuel rod gun. While the team did encounter a number of Forerunner security measures in their search for the Forerunner artifact, they were quickly dealt with by the zealots under Kyrins' command. When they finally reached the antechamber to the large artifact, they came across a near-disabled Forerunner mech, set with the task of protecting whatever artifact the Kyrin and his zealot team was trying to reach. Even when the mech was nearly destroyed, the armour, shielding and weaponry it had was incredibly lethal, killing two zealots immediately and greatly wounding 'Vhokuree. With three of the five zealot team unable to fight, the already injured Kyrin and his subordinate Zakl fought tooth and nail against the mech. Taking cover at the entrance to the antechamber, Kyrin used all the ammunition that was available for his concussion rifle, and Zakl spent the small remaining power left in his against the vastly superior Forerunner mech, which only served to remove its' shielding. With only energy swords left in their arsenal, the two zealots rushed the mech, Kyrin, throwing his sword and implanting it in its' head, while Zakl continued to charge it, stabbing it multiple times through the main circuitry in its' chest which ultimately killed it. Suffering minor injuries, Zakl gave Rikun an honourable warriors' death, before he and Kyrin headed into the chamber housing the artifact. What Kyrin and Zakl found would shatter the two Sangheilis' beliefs; they found , a Forerunner A.I. tasked with the duty of documenting all happenings of the Milky Way. The meeting between the two parties was a long one, Kyrin probed the A.I. constantly and bombarded it with questions, with which he received no answers to, as it simply stated time and time again, "You are not Reclaimer, this information is not for you, child." Frustrated by the lack of progress made in attaining information from the Forerunner construct, Kyrin grew restless, and began to consider the expedition to uncover the Forerunner artifacts a waste of time. However, for what ever reason, The Knowing changed its' demeanor, and asked the Fleet Master if he wished to learn of anything; but before Kyrin could respond, Zakl, quiet until that point, asked the question which would change the fate of the two Sangheili forever, "What is The Great Journey?" Seemingly pleased by the question, The Knowing responded in quick haste, detailing the misinterpretation and eventual of the Forerunner glyphs inside the Keyship by the High Prophets, which powered High Charity. Rather than the firing of the leading the peoples of the Covenant to transsentience, it would wipe out all life in the galaxy, as a means to starve the parasitic life form, the . Understandably shocked by this massive revelation, Kyrins' mind kicked into overdrive of the implications of such knowledge, though he eventually came to the conclusion of abandonment, leaving the Covenant and spreading the truth of the Great Journey. While at first Zakl disagreed with Kyrins' choice, he was soon swayed by his commander and joined him on the return to the fleet. On the return to the 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice, Kyrin opened up communications with all ships and played the recording of The Knowings' answer to Zakls' answer. Calling all Shipmasters to the Blinding Fury, the assault carrier that acted as the flagship of the fringe fleet and Kyrins' own ship, the Sangheili commanders debated profusely about the new knowledge they had acquired. For a full cycle, arguments were thrown back and forth between all the shipmasters until they agreed to Kyrins' proposal to leave the Covenant. Kyrin was also the one that proposed the idea of removing the colour and ornaments from their combat harnesses to signify their removal from the Covenant, which led to their movement being named the 'Grey Rebellion'. After the shipmasters returned to their vessels, Kyrin appointed Zakl as his second-in-command for his skill during the expedition on Zolea-3. Four cycles before the arrival of the High Prophet of Accusation, Kyrins' fleet jumped to an adjacent system and cut off all communications with Covenant forces. When Accusation and his fleet arrived in the Zolea system, a lone battlecruiser was waiting at the edge of the system. Suspicious of this activity, Accusations' carrier hailed the lone ship and received one message: "The Covenant is heresy!" Liberation of Balaho Siege of Te Contact with Y'deio Freedom Fighters Massacre of Pegasi Delta Grey Rebellion Apex Torture and Death When Kyrin was taken to the ''Ultimate Ascension for the return journey to High Charity, rather than being thrown in the brig, he was taken to the bridge of the supercarrier to be made an example of by the Imperial Admiral. Carrying the already injured and disgraced Kyrin by the throat, Laras choked him into unconsciousness multiple times. When they arrived to the bridge, Kyrin was suspended in plasma cuffs in view of the entire bridge crew. Removing the chest plate of Kyrins' combat harness in order to gain access to his chest, Laras drove an energy dagger into his chest multiple times in excruciatingly slow stabs before reopening his leg wound with a Sangheili knife. Nearly unconscious at this point, Kyrin experienced even more pain when Laras forcefully pulled the teeth lining one of his jaws out one by one until there were no teeth left. Bleeding profusely from the devastating injury, Kyrin demanded his death, but instead in his rage Laras completely amputated one of his jaws. Close to death, Kyrin received one last punishment from the Imperial Admiral. Using his Sangheili knife, Laras carved the Mark of Shame into Kyrins' left side of his chest, letting the thoroughly defeated and dishonoured Sangheili bleed out to unconsciousness. When the Ultimate Ascension and the 3rd Fleet of Rectifying Judgement returned to High Charity, the public execution of Kyrin was announced and that all members of the Covenant were invited to attend. Kyrin was taken on a phantom from the Ascension by Laras to be presented to the Hierarchs and the Covenant as a whole. After a cycle of preparation, Kyrin was dragged by honour guards to an overlook in the main city of High Charity and presented to thousands of Covenant citizens. Kyrin suffered through the torture that all major heretics experienced. First, he was suspended by plasma cuffs augmented with burning rings, sizzling his skin and destroying his modified combat harness. Then, after honour guards removed the blackened and ruined armour, he was branded with the Mark of Shame a second time on the left side of his chest by Laras once again. Barely able to move at this point, Kyrin was made to kneel in front of the Covenant, head hung in shame and exhaustion, his body battered and destroyed as he was executed by Laras. Personality and Traits -In Progress- Physical Abilities Equipment Armour When Kyrin seceded from the Covenant and created the Grey Rebellion, he altered his combat harness to provoke fear and to intimidate his enemies. Removing the paint from his zealot harness, he fully enclosed his head and added multiple spikes and tusks across his pauldrons and wrists, used practically when facing enemies in close quarters. He also took pieces of the combat harnesses from the three zealots that died during the expedition on Zolea-3, fusing the pieces onto his existing armour. He also used the shielding systems from the fallen zealots, making him an incredibly tough foe and giving him enough time to rush his enemies. Kyrin saw this as his way of honouring the zealots, as they had died so the knowledge given from The Knowing could be discovered. Kyrins' goal to intimidate his Covenant enemies with his new combat harness proved effective, making many Unggoy run from their stations and Sangheili pause. The power of his armour allowed him and his warriors to achieve decisive victories in conflicts where casualty rate was estimated to be high. Kyrins' modifications also proved invaluable for the intimidation of Unggoy and Kig-Yar in the 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice, forcing them to fight for his cause. Weaponry Throughout his time as a normal soldier in the Covenant Military, Kyrin largely preferred the plasma repeater, and when he was promoted, he started using a combination of the needler rifle and the concussion rifle, which made him a deadly combatant against heretical groups. When he joined the Ministry of Fervent Intercession and attained the rank of zealot, Kyrin used mostly the energy sword and the fuel rod gun, creating a deadly combination of heavy and close quarters weaponry. Kyrins' deadly use of the two weapons gave him a notorious reputation across the outer edges of Covenant-controlled space among the many small rebellion groups. When Kyrin splintered from the Covenant, he allowed himself to use as many weapons as he deemed fit. -In Progress- Related Articles *The Grey Rebellion *Laras 'Jar Dunkaree *Zakl 'Nenil *Alei 'Komtaree *The Y'deio Uprising *Blinding Fury *The 2nd Fleet of Undying Justice *Ultimate Ascension *The 3rd Fleet of Rectifying Judgement *Tactics Master Category:Sangheili